gt_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Alien Races of the GT Comics Universe
The list of alien races in the GT Comics universe is diverse. We have provided you with the list of alien races of the GT Comics universe. The Batopians The Batopians (Bat-Boy's race) are a race of nocturnal humanoid aliens with batlike abilities. They once lived in the caves of the rocky planet Cavesteller, until the Death Race destroyed it. (See War of Razzerouh) They then inhabited in the mountains, caves and plains of Seerani. After The War of Death, most people moved back to the newly reformed Cavesteller. This created a bond between the two sister planets. The Electronians (Body of The Writhers) The Electronians (Skeletron's race) are a race of skeletons from other races sometimes brought to life by the race of the [[Writhers|'Writhers']]. They live on three different planets: Kezzyr, Bitopia, and Skreter. 2/3 of the planets were destroyed by the Deathions. Contrary to popular belief, Electronians can be created three ways. # Dying as a different race and being feasted on by the Writhers # Being bred by two regular Electronians # Being bred and being feasted on by the Writhers. This is a very rare occurrence. Skeletron 'is an instance of number three, causing him to be more robotic than is fellow Electronains. 'The Writhers The Writhers are a race of biological micro-organisms that infest skeletal remains of other creatures. They will create biological 'machines' on the skeleton, making it organically robotic. Then they will control the body, basically acting as the brain, and creating the Electron race. The Deathions The Deathions are a race of large, savage, muscular creatures that only want to destroy as many planets as they can. One accidentally came to earth and was captured by the S.C.P. Foundation. This Deathion successfully escaped and killed it's main researcher, Dr. Greenstone (as well as starting the biggest breach in history) The Chomps The Chomps are a race of intelligent creatures with slight feline genetics. These Chomps have powerful teeth and are believed to be the descendants of the endangered race of the Romps. The Chomps' planet was slowly being infected by a disease that poisoned water and killed plants. The Romps and Chomps teamed up to make a machine that would destroy the disease. However, the machine malfunctioned and made both races hurl through space. The ones that landed on Earth were taken in by Bat-Boy and S The Romps The Romps are believed to be the ancestors of the Chomps. Though little is known about them, ancient illustrations depict them as Chomp-like creatures with scales, and instead of large teeth, they have large feet. They are also much bigger than Chomps. The Martians The Martians are your typical aliens you see in movies. They are mostly found on Mars and there are some in New York City. For hundreds of years, they lived underground in the rocky plains of Mars and were isolated. In 2017, an American/Russian crew found a small group of Martians while exploring Mars.